Edvard Caliman
Edvard Caliman is the son of Lyman, and a tavern whore making him a legitimized but base born member of House Caliman. Edvard Caliman would follow his father Lyman into the Bolten Invasion of the Divine Lands, and this was a major victory for Edvard as his rival Lyman Caliman II. was left behind as the steward of Castle Caliman. After the Bolten retreat from Koenisburg it was Edvard that was commanded by his father to travel to the Dreadfort and get his cousin Ottilia out of the city no matter what the cost. Arriving at the Dreadfort he consealed who he was and spent days scoping out the town for the best way out and as he finished his plans he approached his cousin telling her they were getting out and this was only stopped by the arrival of her parents and Edvard's aunt and uncle who had come to the city joining dozens of other nobles looking to get their children out of the Dreadfort. As the Executions took the lives of Willas Caliman and Egidia Caliman it was Ottilia who survived and was taken into a side room of the castle by a Bolten guard who planned to rape her before killing her. Edvard Caliman who had watched the killings from inside the castle wiped the tears away and followed the guard who had taken his cousin and Edvard was able to kill the Bolten guard who had been preparing to rape Ottilia Caliman. Following this and after calming down Ottilia the two would use the commotion to sneak Ottilia out and thus escaping from the city and making their way back to Castle Caliman. Following the increasingly corrupt road that Ondrew Locke took his forces Donnel begin meeting with Lords Romny, and Lyman of House Eastmyre, and House Caliman and was able to turn them to his side of things of which would lead to the eventual ending of House Locke's control by his father Ondrew Locke of whom he turned against during the Hornwood Rebellion. Following the discovery of Ottilia's dungeon by fleeing karstark men she was taken away by the karstark men eastward entering the lands of the Kingdom of Dustin and used the confusion of the coming Lucernian Invasion to their advantage setting up a camp east of Duseldorf where they sent word to House Caliman they had Ottilia demanding a ransom for her return. Edvard would be released from his imprisonment following the notice from the Karstark men and given a chance to prove his innocense by rescueing Ottilia once more History Early History 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Lyman's Jelousy Lyman Caliman II. would become obsessed with destroying his half brother Edvard following his triumphant return from the Dreadfort and seeing that the closest person to Edvard was Ottilia he would kidnap her and hide her away in a secret dungeon outside of Castle Caliman and he would frame Edvard for this crime. 'Family Members' House Caliman.png|Lyman Caliman - Father|link=Lyman Caliman Ottilia Caliman Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Ottilia Caliman - Cousin|link=Ottilia Caliman Lyman Caliman II..jpg|Lyman Caliman II. - Half Brother|link=Lyman Caliman II. 'Relationships' Lyman Caliman II..jpg|Lyman Caliman II. - Enemy|link=Lyman Caliman II. Category:People Category:People of Bolten Category:People of Lucerne Category:Human Category:Goth Category:House Caliman Category:Bastard Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight